


Vanessa Ives

by GretS



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Mother of Evil, Vanessa Ives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretS/pseuds/GretS
Summary: Simple fan art of Vanessa Ives





	Vanessa Ives

**Author's Note:**

> A simple fan art of Vanessa Ives from the series Penny Dreadful . She played the talented actress, Eva green.  
> The work was done using Sketchbook Pro and a Wacom tablet. I tried to be subtle with bringing Miss Ives dual nature.
> 
> Disclaimer: The character of Vanessa Ives is the property of Showtime other respective owners

Vanessa Ives, a powerful psychic and reincarnation of the Mother of Evil.  


End file.
